nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacced Zombies
This article is about Pacced Zombies in out-of game context. For gameplay, see Pacced Zombies (enemy). Pacced Zombies (pronouced 'packed') are a form of Zombies that were created through experimentation in 2013. They were created at Rochelle Foundation Headquarters. They are essentially Intellegent Zombies with Perk-a-Cola effects. Backstory (Documented by Chester Cooper) In 2016, a few weeks into the Reaper outbreak, the Virtues found themselves trapped near the heart of Detroit. They were trapped on the roof of their car, unarmed, as a horde of zombies closed in around them. The zombies circled in around the car, ready to grab them, but an Intellegent Zombie rose above the crowd, standing upon the zombies shoulders, and cried out: "Stop!" 'Everything just... froze.' Max would later state in an interview with Dr. Rochelle. The four survivors stopped and stared at the zombie that had just spoken. The crowd of zombies had stood in place, eyes fixed on the survivors, waiting for their new leader to give the command for attack. Just a moment after, an armorved Humvee plowed into the horde, the mounted LIGHTNING pylon frying zombies left and right. The leading zombie had turned, seen the carnage, and, instead of rushing at this new threat like the others, turned the other way and ran. The Virtues saw this as their chance to run. With the zombies distracted, they jumped from the roof of the car and ran like hell. Blind with panic, they fled in the exact same direction as the lead zombie. They ran into an alley. According to their accounts, there was a chain link fence in the way. Atop this chain link fence was the zombie. Startled by their presence, he fell backward onto the other side. The Virtues each told Dr. Rochelle there was a sickening crunch they took for the zombie's legs breaking. They were correct. They had tied the zombie's mouth shut with a section of t-shirt and secured its arms to the wall. I snarled at them, as well as attempting to make vulgar remarks. Brooke questioned the zombie. The transcript is as follows: "'''Brooke: Can you understand me? Nod your head if you can. -The zombie had nodded his head. All four survivors, shocked, backed away. Brooke: Do you understand what has happened to you? -This appeared to confuse the zombie, as well as anger him. Brooke: You used to be like us. Do you remember? -The zombie was confused even more, as well as agitated by its confusion and anger. Brooke: We don't want to hurt you. Do you understand? -Here, the zombie had nodded again. They say he stopped struggling against his restraints. Brooke: You don't want to hurt us. We want to understand you. -The zombie looked at her, confused. Later, Brooke would tell Rochelle that there was definite emotion in this zombie's eyes."' It was at this point that a Rochelle Foundation mercenary climbed atop the fence. He was startled to see these teenagers so close to a zombie, and almost shot it. They stopped him and Brooke convinced the zombie that this man a friend too. Together they were all taken to the Rochelle Foundation Headquarters, a hospital-turned-research facility on the Reaper plauge. Here the zombie was taken into custody for investigation. Interviews of this zombie (Subject 1) have revealed what life is like through the eyes of a zombie. When asked what he felt towards humans, he said: "I don't... I don't ''understand. I feel like I have some instinctual hatred for humans, some driven force propelling me... to... you know, but then I have some level of resistance to it. I understand that I shouldn't do... that... I don't know how." When asked for any specific memories he had, he said: "I remember... myself, locked in a closet, or a bathroom, or some other small place. I was afraid. I remember... a little girl pushing the door open... she was pretty, in the way little girls are... but I remember screaming when I saw her. Crying. She came closer, opening her mouth.... That's all I could remember for a long time. But then... I met that other girl, talking to me. She was the first human that ever seemed to care about me." This all occured from morning to evening on January 19, 2013. A mere two nights later, the first Pacced Zombie was created. The experiment log reads: BEGINNING EXPERIMENT, 1/21/13. DNA INFUSION TEST BEGIN DONORS: SUBJECT 01, ADVANCED SPECIMEN 3 AUTHOR'S NOTES: If this experiment proves successful, this could yeild, effectively, and end to the Reaper plauge. Dr. Carlton Webber. EXPERIMENTATION LOG: 9:01 PM, 1/21/13 DNA extracted from SUBJECT 01 was refined and inserted in capsules to ADVANCED SPECIMEN 3. Prior to experimentation, AS3 showed enhanced speed and less muscle deterioration than average zombies. 11:43 PM, 1/21/13 The zombie just woke up oh, how to word this? He looks like he just became aware of his surroundings. He cannot see through the one-way mirror. We're sending in a merc and a researcher (Dr. Eric Kaldwin) to talk to him. 11:56 PM, 1/21/13 My God, the zombie went berserk as soon as he heard heard? them walk in behind him. He broke his restraints in seconds and was on them faster than anything we had every seen before! He killed both of them. 12:03 PM, 12/21/13 AS3 just tried the door. 12:12 PM, 12/21/13 Oh my God! The men the zombie killed have reanimated as we expected, and they show the exact same enhanced traits as AS3! They're pouding furiously on the door, screaming at us. We tried talking to them over the loudspeaker. It only made them angrier. (There is an obvious change in the handwriting. It appears much more rushied, and some pieces are illegible.) Theyve broken out all the zombies that (illegible) i put the alarm on but its too late (illegible) im outside now in a building adjacent to the HQ. oh my god I see people piling out, with zombies chasing them. I can see them! I can see the kids that found subject 01... wait... subject 01 is WITH THEM! ---~~---~~--- The text above is a detailed recountment on the creation of the first Pacced zombies '''& '''how they got loose, as well as the first Intelligent Zombie that they were created from. It also details the fall of the Rochelle Foundation, and the moment Dr. Webber began to go insane. Category:Enemies Category:Non-Canon Enemies Category:Non-Canon Category:Chestnut808 Category:Vleetonk Category:Lost Solace Category:Fugitive Status